Gilean
Gilean Julian is a Seraphim. Warning: Gilean is mostly an NPC but he does have homosexual themes to him. Appearance Gilean stands around 5 foot 9 inches and is rather slender with average definition of muscles. He has soft skin, high cheekbones and slightly slanted green eyes. His golden blonde hair is long, flowing down his back and is kept free most of the day. Gilean can be found wearing a cotton tunic with a pair of neutral colored pants. When at home or relaxing, he can be found wearing nicely embroidered cloth clothing that he has imported from the human world, most notably colorful Arabic clothing. His left ear is mangled but still slightly intact, his hearing in that ear is slightly off and a bit muted. He does not hide it because he is proud of it. Personality Gilean, in public, is a very stoic and composed man that takes no nonsense. He's been known to come off as arrogant and stand offish, sometimes a bit snobby but he has every right to show that he's better than those who are around him, at least in his opinion. Gilean does make sure to be informative and professional when dealing with new seraphim or whoever he's with at the time, while being courteous to the higher ranks mostly because they could probably tear him apart. When alone and with those he considers family, he can be child-like, playful, compassionate and loving. Gilean is much more of a little kid than people really give him credit for. He has a huge soft spot for people that he's grown close to and would go up against any faction leader if those people were insulted as well as their respective faction. This over protectiveness isn't seen often by him, at least not often enough for people to even know that he can be like that. He has been known to do strange but funny things around the house; decorating for Easter, dressing up for Halloween, and making the house festive for Christmas. These are things he would normally not do out in public and if asked about them, he would deny it vehemently. Powers and Abilities Volo: The Seraphim's version of a shunpo or sonido, Gilean is rather adept with this and enjoys using it several times if he's able to really get away with it. The volo sounds like a sonido with a slightly louder bang, at least for Gilean. Cero: From his palm, Gilean can fire a cero that is gold in color and about as thick as three fingers. Near the ejection point from his palm, it has three white rings that resemble cogwheels. It can get to be about as thick as his wrist if he wished to use all of his power in one blast. Medallion Unlike many others, Gilean's abilities are tied to a tarnished gold medallion around his neck. It has four wings on it and a teardrop amber jewel in the middle of the medallion itself. Through the circular base, there can be a few cogwheels seen turning as they countdown on an unseen clock. Attached to the base of the medallion, there are five keys. These keys are very similar to regular skeleton keys and are around half an inche in size. Gilean can use these keys to open up certain 'doors', three being abilities and two being actual doors that are very much like senkaimon. The first key opens a door to the Seireitei. The very last opens a door to Hueco Mundo. The three keys in the middle are actually the ability keys that open doors to Gilean's mazes. He also has a key to the world of the living. Inside the medallion, there's a key to the Seraphim's world that Gilean does everything he can to hide from the Shinigami, Arrancar, humans and the Seraphim themselves. After opening one of the doors to his abilities, there's a sword by the name of Fyrn war waiting for him on the other side. It's a yin and yang type of sword with a gold, white, and black hilt with a gold and black chain attached to the pommel. On the chain is a three pointed crown with a demon and angel win on it. Around the handle is two opposing angel and demon wings that attach to the blade as it ascends to the sharp blade itself. The gold part of the blade is laying over the black, looking as though it's melding together, but certainly isn't even though there's no discernible seperation between the two. heavensdoorkey.jpg|Heaven's Door Key huecomundokey.jpg|Hueco Mundo Key humanworldkey.jpg|Human World Key seireiteikey.jpg|Seireitei Key sewerratkey.jpg|Sewer Door Key thecubekey.jpg|Cube Door Key seraphimkey.jpg|Seraphim Door Key Sewer Rat di Fogna Opening a door that looks very much like a porthole, Gilean enters the sewer while waiting for his opponent to follow. Inside the door, Gilean can run through the maze and go to whatever place he wishes to wait for his opponent. While waiting, Gilean can control what goes on in the maze and in this particular maze, there are several pipes and cage traps where he can attempt to drown and gas people as well as spears from overhead to attempt to lodge the spines into their heads. His favorite thing about this particular maze is that it echoes and makes it difficult for enemies to figure out where it is that he's actually at. The Cube Cubo Just like with the Sewers, Gilean has to find a way to taunt his enemies into this door. The door itself looks like a lego brick and is black with a gold black lighting. Inside there are weapons in the form of chains attached to a large cube held up with various thicknesses of chain that very much resembles a rubix cube. This cube is actually quite dangerous to both Gilean as well as his opponent in the way that it doesn't even care who it hits. The sections of the cube can drop at any time and leave high velocity impact damage to either Gilean or his opponent. The sections of the cubes are at least three hundred pounds each. Heaven's Door del Paradiso One of the more ornate doors, it's oak with iron filligree and is circular and rather large. On the inside, they would be tricked into thinking that the place isn't nearly as harmful as the other two doors, but they would be quite wrong in this assumption. The rocks are floating over an endless sky with no true sightings of land in any direction. The rock formations move and crash into each other and the gravity beyond the door is quite a bit more dense than it is in the world of the living. It forces both opponents to have to jump from formation to formation and fight each other with out the use of clinging to the reishi in the air. They could try but it would drain both opponents of energy while trying to keep themselves upright in the air. First Release Zsz7Z8P.jpg Gileanrelease.jpg In his release, Gilean grows the horns that were in his normal Seraphim form and his wings burst through his back, effectively ruining any semblance of clothing that he might have been wearing. His ears seem to shrink and the man's eyes turn a glowing gold with dark black hair. Gilean's wings are black with chains attached to them, a medallion being on his hip with another chained through his wing, making it difficult to actually fly with his wings. Before he turned traitor, his wings weren't chained but since he betrayed the Seraphim, they were chained as punishment by his previous masters and the chains simply left there by the shinigami who were interrogating him. Seraphim Statistics Gallery _legolas_.jpg 1cd12e526242a5d4b43a5612806599e1.jpg 121_8221.jpg 290_2450.jpg 316_2456.jpg elf_by_venlian-d5dusej.jpg gilean.jpg high_elf_11.jpg highelf_m_l21.jpg highelf_m_r20.jpg highelf_m_r21.jpg highelf_m_r27.jpg XvJk5K7.jpg suntouched_by_vampyrus_azarus-d667rit.jpg Character Threads Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum